Love ya to Death
by Randomicity
Summary: Someone once said Suki should go die in a hole. Preferably one Toph made. Dedicated to that person... XD TOKKA WEEK OWNS!


**Someone once said that Suki should go die in a hole. Preferably one Toph made.**

**It's about damned time that's happened.**

**I don't own this show. There. I said it.**

Lists. Everything to Sokka was about order. Having a plan, doing the plan, completing the plan and then sitting back and watch the magic unfold, as everything turned out perfectly.

His list changed... A _lot_.

It had gone from "Big brother" and "Normal, Water-Tribe warrior" to "Escort and friend to The Avatar" in about 5.23 minutes. He couldn't believe it, he thought it was a fluke. He told Katara that they should just go back to their village, and leave him alone. _Everyone_ knew that little boys frozen in icebergs normally didn't shoot massive beams of light into the sky, and come tattooed with blue arrows that run the length of their bodies.

Well, everyone knew that except _Katara. _Katara decided to help the Avatar, and decided to drag him along for the ride, because A: He _was_ her older brother, _and_ her protector. And B: Once Katara set her mind on something, there wasn't a force in the universe that could make her budge from it. She had dragged him, and The Avatar towards their village, and showed everyone what they had found. At first, everyone was more-or-less freaked out, which was completely understandable, as nobody had seen an Airbender in over a hundred years.

Everyone stayed away, at first, until The Avatar's carefree, innocent persona disarmed those at their village, completely disrupting the "warriors" that Sokka was attempting to train while in his Father's absence. He was angered about this, no doubt, but it wasn't _all_ her fault. The damned kid just _had to go pee_. And as he continually reminded him, you _can't_ ask for a _potty break_ during a battle.

And so the list changed again. He was to go with Katara and Aang—The Avatar—to the South Pole to attempt to find him a Water-Bending master. Well, they _found_ the master—and trouble—in the form of an angry, scarred teenager who deemed himself the Prince of The Fire-Nation, and seemed to be Hell-bent on restoring his honour by capturing the Avatar. They got away, of course, but not before Prince Zuko and a small legion of guards attempted to drag Aang away with them.

It worked. The village was saved, and Aang was taken prisoner by the Fire-Nation. But of course he escaped, and they went onwards to the South Pole to find him a Water-Bending teacher.

And so the list changed, _again._

Katara became Aang's Water-Bending teacher. (_Master_ Katara) And they continued onwards, to find a teacher for the next element. Through swamps, deserts, and ancient, underground libraries_ within_ the deserts. They found the next part of the puzzle: Toph Bei Fong.

Blind kid, heart of steel, sense of humor just as sarcastic as his own. _Ouch._

They continued onwards, again, the list was changing almost every day, found a Fire-Bending teacher in the form of the angry, scarred teenager that was mentioned earlier. Who decided to join their group, alongside Suki, leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and several members of the White Lotus society. All fiercely determined to put an end to this war.

That was the ultimate goal on their list, and it had been like a dream to them, something impossible.

But they had done it. The War was over, everyone was happy, peace was slowly creeping its way into the nations, once again, after its long absence, and with none other than Zuko as Fire-Lord, what could possibly be left to do?

As far as Sokka was concerned, right now, his list was complete. He was happy. He had Toph. She loved him, he loved her. That was final and absolute.

Katara had Aang, Zuko had nobody, but Zuko didn't actually _care_, he had a freaking _Nation_ to run. The last thing he needed was for a girl to be nagging the Life out of him. But Mai was quiet, and almost frighteningly so. Zuko didn't admit they were together, but if they were, It shouldn't be too much of a strain on his nerves. He was damned_ tough_. And (Sokka hated to admit this) Even a little bit tougher than he...But only a little.

So everyone was complete, everyone was happy, and all was all as it should be.

Well, everyone except for Toph.

She'd left her parents to come with the Avatar, sure, and she'd also thrown away her past Life, to be embraced by the constant danger and turmoil that they put themselves into, on a regular basis.

She had no problem with that. The kind of danger she was referring to had nothing to do with bloodshed or sadistic princesses.

It was Suki. The girl Sokka had once Loved, before she ditched him, and Toph had taken her would-be place. She was a fool, she didn't know what she had, until it was gone. And _now_ she wanted it back, she wanted Sokka, she wanted him to be with _her_, instead of Toph. Miss high-and-mighty Kyoshi _warrior_ wanted Sokka, just because Toph had him, now, and she had been too stupid to realize what she was letting go.

Too bad, Suki. It seems you're out of luck.

Toph moved closer to Sokka, who was sleeping soundly beside her, his back pressed firmly against hers, sharing his body heat, forming an embrace that she truthfully didn't _want_ to leave.

Once it was done, she'd have no _reasons _to leave.

Toph had one more thing to do, and her list would be done. She crept out of bed, silently, attempting not to awaken Sokka. Not that it mattered, Sokka'd once slept through a tornado as it ravaged the nearby village. It was only a full-sized tree landing on the house a few spaces away that finally woke him up.

Toph left the room, closing the door behind her. She didn't want to wake anyone up, but unfortunately, someone already _was._

Aang caught her just as her feet left the house.

"Toph?"

She jumped. She'd been so intent on being soundless that she hadn't bothered to pay any attention if anyone else was awake.

"_What?" _She hissed.

Aang looked puzzled. "Where're you going?"

She turned around to face him, hands on her hips. "I'm going for a walk, Twinkle-Toes."

He looked out the window. "Yeah, it's about 3AM, why are you going for a walk, _now?"_

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like walking, that's all." She changed the subject. "Shouldn't you be with Katara?"

He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was blushing. "Y-yeah..."

She smiled wickedly at him. "What, are you not _good enough_ for her?" Her grin widened. "I heard that she thinks Zuko is cuter than you are."

Aang looked shocked. "Uh-uh!!" He shook his head. "No way, I'll go show her who's cuter!"

Toph smiled, genuinely. "That's the spirit." She yawned. "I think I might just go back to sleep, now. G'night, Twinkles."

He waved. "Night, Toph."

Toph waited until he'd left the room, and then until the house was silent. She could afford _no more_ distractions. She didn't think the others would be so understanding about murder.

Regardless, it was the only way to insure Sokka and her, together, completely.

She left the house, moving softly down the street, feeling for any approaching vibrations.

There were none.

She crept down the street, almost as silently as Zuko walked, until she arrived at Suki's front door. She pressed her hand against the door frame, and targeted the metal lock inside of the door, sending out vibrations to jiggle it open. It did so with a click.

She entered the house, quickly shutting the door behind her, lest anyone were to come along, un-noticed as Aang had done so, a few minutes ago. She walked quietly up the stairs, progressing ever closer towards Suki's room, literally her final destination.

Suki was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful, there. Lying back, snoring softly (even though she was snoring, it didn't stop it from being cute) Hair in disarray, for once minus her Kyoshi attire.

Toph had a moment of hesitation, just a moment, and then she was unsure.

On one hand, was Suki, and the taking of her Life. On the other, was Sokka, and the rest f Toph's own.

Sokka won, by a landslide.

Toph mouthed the bed, placing herself on Suki's chest, hands moving towards her throat, like snakes, sot and delicate snakes, skilled in bringing Death.

Suki's eyes flew open, and she tried to buck Toph off of her, but was pushed down and her windpipe was crushed in, severing the air from her body.

Suki began thrashing, trying to muster enough oxygen for a scream, swinging wildly at Toph, punching her, pulling her hair, digging at her with her nails, until Toph relented, just enough to let her breathe, once.

"What." She wheezed. "What're you doing?" Her voice was slurred from the lack of oxygen.

Toph smiled in the dark. "Killing you."

Suki's eyes bulged as the pressure was once again put on her windpipe, her face turning a lilac shade, then progressing to red, and finally a deep, ominous purple. Suki thrashed out at Toph with more fury than before, aiming for her eyes with here nails, until the thrashed became weaker, and Toph knew that it was time to act.

_SNAP!_ Suki's neck broke just as easily as a twig was broken from a tree.

And then she was Dead.

Toph sat upon the bed, still straddling the Dead body of Suki. She blushed lightly, realizing that the girl was indeed quite pretty, and then got off, brushing herself down, feeling disgusted for even thinking such a thing.

She hoisted the body of Suki (heavy in Death) onto her small shoulders, and carried it towards the window. She paused, hearing something close to her ear.

Breathing... Suki was breathing. She was still alive.

Toph bent a hole, a deep _pit_ really, into the ground, and threw the body of Suki over the window ledge, where it fell into the pit, some twelve feet below.

She never heard it crack as it hit the ground. She was too busy crying.

Her list was done. It was finished, she and Sokka were together, for good.

She returned home, and slid into bed beside Sokka, who rolled over, grinning sleepily at her.

"Hey." He yawned. "Where've you been?"

She smiled, and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Suki's."


End file.
